The invention relates to a bag intended to receive at least two substantially rigid loads, particularly with an elongated shape, such as bottles for example.
The invention applies more particularly to the transportation of bottles. Nevertheless, it also applies to any other type of load, as long as it is rigid and has an elongated shape, such as fruit juice, milk packages or similar, especially when a user goes shopping in supermarkets or department stores, or decides to purchase this type of load in large or small quantities.
Bottle cases including a rigid envelope comprising a bottom, an opening opposite to the bottom and a peripheral wall are known of. They further include partition walls defining compartments for the reception of bottles, these partition walls also being made of a rigid material. Due to their rigidity, these cases have the disadvantage of being difficult to transport when they are filled with bottles.
Furthermore, when these cases are only partially filled, the bottles must be distributed within the case so as to obtain a stable balance during transportation.
In addition, these cases can only be carried with the opening directed upwards, as otherwise there is a risk that the bottles will fall.
Finally, it is difficult to adapt these cases to different bottle sizes. Indeed, if the bottles have a width substantially inferior to that of the compartment, they may break during transportation as they are not correctly held in position.
Bags intended to receive loads such as food products, bottles, etc. are also known of which include an envelope comprising a bottom, a peripheral wall and an opening opposite to the bottom, as well as grasping means joined to the bag.
These bags are generally made of a reinforced material making it possible to withstand a large quantity of loads without breaking.
However, if the user wishes to transport loads having an elongated shape, this type of bag is not at all convenient since the loads are not held in position, neither vertically nor horizontally, and, as a result there is a risk that they will hit and therefore break each other. Furthermore, the structure of these bags does not make it possible to obtain a proper distribution of the loads.
This load distribution is all the worse when the load volume to be transported is smaller than the volume delimited by the envelope of the bag.
Furthermore, this type of bag does not allow for fast and easy loading and unloading.